Forum:Featured Character/Archive/April 2011
for April 2011 Voting period will be extended because there is not enough votes Kezia Holland *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support #She's very interesting, so yes. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:47, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ##You know if Faddy sees this he'll scratch it out, right?[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 17:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #I really love her quotes. Her personality is really fresh and new, and I think you flleshed her out really well. She is the best edited Isabella I have seen around here. My favorite thing about her is the quote where Isabella asks her for a favor. That one made me laugh.Gwen12 (talk) 16:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Keiza is really awesome! She is very developed and has a well edited photo. One of the best parts is that she's Australian and goes to Hogwarts! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 17:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #This is her seventh month (in total) to be FC. If she doesn't get ANY votes, like last month, I'm going to SCREAM. :3 ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Hatsune Miku' (初音ミク)]](The Sound Of The Future)( 未来の音) ##EDIT: *Screams* Guys. Come on. Seriously? Why is nobody voting? Not just for Kezia, for all these other great characters who deserve votes! This is just RIDICULOUS! >.< ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Hatsune Miku' (初音ミク)]](The Sound Of The Future)( 未来の音) <~ Scratch that, guys. Thank you all so much for voting! I feel special now. *U* ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'GLaDos']](Apperture Science Enrichment Centre)(The cake is a lie.) 18:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 3 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Tori the Timber Wolf *'Info': Created by ToriTheTimberWolf. Support # Oppose #Sorry no. To me she seams just a little ...Mary Sueish... Sorry. [[User talk:Really Bit Hat| {If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment*} 23:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #RBH, your right. MARY SUE, NO! [[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, please fix her. I read Pinky's profile and it said that her love intrest is Pinky, and on Perry's it say's her love intrest is also Perry. I'm not saying this because I have an OC that likes Pinky, I'm saying this because you can't have an OC that loves two (the only two) canon main animal characters without making her sound like a Mary Sue. I'm not trying to sound mean it's just that... {If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment*} 23:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry, like the comments above it's a Mary Sues [[User:Firesidegirl10|Penguin: Grumble grumble rumble ROAR! (talk) 00:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 4 oppose => not featured.'' Dill Anshar *'Info': Created by FadhilPF. Support #I support him maily because he is probably the only OC from a foregn country besides Steve[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 19:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ##Then you have not read Kezia's page. Read everyone's page before you vote, please. Wow, how condescending did that sound? ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'Gavroche']][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|“Think you're poor? Think you're free]] ##I meant a foregn CULTURE.[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 04:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) #I like it. Especially the parts about planes. :D This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 20:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ## Oppose # Comments #I don't even expect he'll be the next featured character. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''Those Dirty Planes Need A Nice Bubble Bath!]] 12:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) #@AGentP: ... [[User:Daisy56|'Senchimentaru!']][our generation!] 20:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Nicole Kentle *'Info': Created by Cupcakey. Support #i'm rooting for her because she is the only girl that i have ever seen that is computer drawn, and not an Isabella edit(sorry daisy, but yours is hand drawn) . And that deserves some points(Emily is the only exeption i have ever seen) Also, she has a great personality[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, I like Nicoles personality. It really spices up the trend. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Patty the Platypus *'Info': Created by Maddyfae. Support #Nice character ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 18:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ##Your comment is invalid. Reason: There is no explanation why you like her. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 08:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) # Patty the Platypus, huh? First things first, I love the fact that she's hand drawn. Secondly, her backstory is very interesting, and her stories are great. Third, she's good as Perry's girlfriend. I love how you've been able to make her Perry's girlfriend without making her a Mary Sue, and you've pulled it off so well. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'GLaDos']](Apperture Science Enrichment Centre)(The cake is a lie.) 18:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ##Thanks! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|*Sigh*'']]The magic of digital editing... 01:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Matt Hoover *'Info': Created by Randompnfnerd, which is Daisy's old account Support #I think he's a pretty cool character. He's funny and awsome. He's also got great stories. I vote I have a picture of Django as a Penguin (talk) 00:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments #FG10: Can I see your picture of Django as a penguin? This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 20:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Paige Garcia-Shapiro *'Info': Created by FerbIsMyLuver!. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Liz *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Alexandra "Alex" Bone *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Miz *'Info': Created by P&I4EVAH!. Support # Wowhee. Sorry it took me so long to vote. ANYWAY. Miz is a mass of things. She is tough and brave and strong, but she can be a little bit of a softie if she wants to. She is a very strong character, and I really like her because of that. She deserves the win. ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'GLaDos']](Apperture Science Enrichment Centre)(The cake is a lie.) 10:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Okay my second crack at this...:) Good luck to others as well! This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 02:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Mathew Flynn *'Info': Created by Jisu Lee. Support # Oppose #I like him, although he isn't very fleshed out right now. You only have the basics, but no little details that add to his personality. Sorry, he just dosn't seem very finished yet. I hope you understand. Gwen12 (talk) 02:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments #third time's the charm... I hope.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 19:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #Can sombody at least tell me WHY he's not even getting uncounted votes?[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) #I hope people vote back[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 04:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured.'' Peter Smith *'Info': Created by AgentP. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Nega-Doof *'Info': Created by 68.39.14.59 (the now-unused IP of Roads) Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''